personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Super/Summary
Episode 111: Super 2011 December 15 Finch takes the wounded Reese to the morgue where he confronts Farouk Madani, a former doctor from Najaf who cannot afford a medical license and therefore works as a coroner. Finch supplies Madani with a large amount of money and instructs him to stitch Reese up, with no questions asked. Madani immediately complies. 2012 After being bound to a wheelchair, Reese moves into an apartment in a building run by superintendent Ernie Trask, a seemingly nice guy to all of his tenants. Finch comes in to check on Reese and informs him that his former partner, Mark Snow, is onto Carter. Reese asks Finch to keep an eye on her in the meantime. Finch announces that Ernie's number came up and reveals that as well as serving as the super for the last 14 years Ernie visits pawnshops which sell untraceable guns. Meanwhile, Carter has noticed a green truck parked across the street from her house. Snow reveals himself to be the owner and accuses her of helping Reese escape. He lightly threatens her that his investigation could possibly ruin her career. At the precinct, Carter accesses Fusco's computer and locates the footage of Finch from the evidence locker robbery, along with Finch's number. When calling the number, Carter discovers it is disconnected. Inside the green truck, Tyrell Evans accesses CCTVs in an attempt to locate Reese. Finch is jogging in the park listening in as his partner, Nathan Ingram, meets with Alicia Corwin, a liaison from Washington. She wants to know what his company has been doing with the NSA feeds that he has received, warning him that he would go to jail if the public found out and demanding more progress. Ingram gives her a piece of paper with nine digits on it and tells her to figure it out. Afterward, Ingram meets with Finch and complains that he always has to be the public face of the company. Finch assures him that the numbers will pan out because the Machine provided them.}} Finch has now hacked the apartment building's wireless system and accessed all of its cameras. They find nothing worthwhile, so Reese breaks his sink in order to get Trask to come up so that Finch can break into his apartment and plant cameras. After doing so, Finch searches Trask's apartment. He finds no gun, but does find a case of bullets. As Trask goes down to get the right wrench to fix the sink, Reese quickly warns Finch that he's returning. That's when Finch finds photos of Lily Thornton, one of the tenants. Finch makes his escape a little too late as Trask shows up and realizes that he had broken into his office. But Finch ducks into the elevator and gets out in time before Trask shuts it down, thanks to Reese watching the security feeds and coaching Finch. Finch runs into Doug Stanley, a security guard, just as Trask radios him that a 5'9" man with glasses and a limp broke into his office. Luckily for Finch, Reese sends him footage of Stanley stealing from the tenants. This gets him away from Stanley. Finch hurries into the office, plugs a flash drive into Ingram's laptop and tosses coffee on the computer keyboard. Alicia comes in seconds later, apologizes for the interruption and introduces her superior, Deputy Director Denton Weeks. Nathan dismissively identifies Finch as IT. Weeks explains that the number Ingram gave him earlier was the Social Security number of a man named Gordon Kurzweil, who turned out to be a traitor. When Weeks demands an explanation, Nathan explains that they cannot access the software, and that it watches for threats at all times. Further, if no one sees the Machine's programming or the data it collects and uses, no one can violate the Fourth Amendment. Weeks and Alicia are unhappy, but Ingram insists that is how the Machine works. When Weeks threatens to cut payment to the company, Alicia informs Weeks that Nathan sold the Machine to the government for $1. Meanwhile, Finch monitors the entire conversation through the Machine and it tells him that Weeks is a threat.}} Reese crafts a bump key and gives it to Finch to open every door in the apartment building before telling him about the information he found on Lily Thornton. She's a rising chef at a Manhattan bistro and is linked to Rick Morris, a powerful restaurateur. She changes her Wi-Fi password every day so that nobody can access her computer or webcam. Reese says he'll follow her around as he has gotten good with the wheelchair. Finch insists on doing it himself, even though he hates guns. Reese says that Finch will just have to poke them in the eyes and even jokes about sticking his finger up their eye socket until he feels their brains. Finch goes to Lily's apartment and begins to plant a camera in the vent. However, he discovers that there is already a camera there, streaming to a hidden network. Finch figures that Trask is responsible and yanks out the camera. Carter gets the location data from Finch's disconnected cell phone, swapping her phone's SIM card with that of a detainee at the precinct and begins down the street, ducking into a building as she is aware the CIA is following her. She grabs a man's jacket and walks out another door, quickly getting into a taxi and successfully losing her followers. Finch, meanwhile, has called Fusco, who warns Finch that Carter is tracking him. Fusco opens the package Finch sent to him containing a medicine bottle and jokingly asks Finch if he ran out of Adderall. Finch tells him that Reese's prints are on the bottle and that he wants him to plant the bottle as evidence in Connecticut to lead the CIA away. Finch continues to spy on Lily as Reese is working on Trask's e-mails and trying to break into the camera's hidden wireless network, without any success yet. But he has found out that Trask used to be married. His wife disappeared thirteen years ago and Trask never called the cops. Finch sees a deliveryman brings in a bouquet of roses for Lily, but she has a co-worker throw them away. Finch figures that she knows about her stalker, and Reese realizes that Trask is growing roses in the courtyard. Carter tracks the phone to where it had supposedly made its last call. That's when a nearby pay phone rings. She answers and Finch is on the other end where he says that he altered the location data. He then tells her to turn around. Carter sees him sitting in a restaurant across the street. She joins him and demands answers. That's when Finch tells her the story of how his brothers tossed him into a pool when he was nine years old to teach him how to swim. Finch then points to a man at the counter named Derek Watson who had lost his job, ran out of money and had his house foreclosed on. His wife left him soon afterwards. Watson is about to be involved in a violent crime. When Finch leaves, Carter calls the 8th and asks them to do a trace on Watson. His criminal record is clean. Watson is outside Truprime Mortgage and follows John Dalton, the man who had foreclosed his house, and follows him down the street. Snow's men report that they lost Carter. He sends them back out and then tells Evans to expand the search to all hotel rooms and apartments rented in the last few days. Finch follows Lily home and checks with Reese. Reese figures that Trask is going after Rick, not Lily, and is now digging a man-sized hole in the courtyard. Checking the cameras, Reese sees Trask loading his gun and warns Finch. As Rick comes home, Trask confronts him and tells him to stay away from Lily, insisting that she doesn't love him. Finch is five minutes away and Reese has no choice but to deal with the situation himself. He wraps a cloth around his crutch, sets it on fire and sets off the alarm just as Trask goes for his gun. The other residents come out and Trask has no choice but to back off. Reese warns Finch that it isn't over and Finch suggests more aggressive tactics. He's cloned Lily's cell, and sees her receiving text messages from a blocked number demanding that they talk. Finch insists that they get Trask out of the building. Trask comes home and finds Reese waiting for him. Reese draws a gun and tells the super that he'll be leaving and says that he knows all about the roses and the texts. Trask says that Rick isn't her boyfriend and Reese doesn't understand, but Reese tells him to get out and never come back. Undeterred, the super says that he cares about Lily, but not like that. Finch arrives at the apartment just as his computer finally decrypts the camera's wireless network. He realizes that Trask isn't the stalker just as Reese calls to tell him that Trask explained that he got the photos from a resident's apartment. Meanwhile, Rick enters Lily's apartment and moves threateningly toward her. Finch sees him and tells Reese that they need help. Lily tells Rick that he needs to back off and they just happened to be at the same party. Rick insists that he can help her career and wonders if she told Trask about them. He grows angry and shoves her against the wall. Finch enters and confronts Rick and pokes him in the eye. He gets Lily out while Trask arrives and tries to stop Rick. Rick stabs him with a letter opener but Reese arrives and uses his crutch to hold off Rick. Rick finally charges at him and Reese throws him out the window. Tyrell tells Snow that they've found a bottle with Reese's prints at a veterinarian's office in Connecticut and they head off. The police arrive and Lily tells them what happened. Meanwhile, Finch calls in an anonymous tip about Doug and his theft of the jewelry. Finch also reveals to Reese that Trask's real name is Ernesto Machado and that he used to own six night clubs in Miami, a yacht, a house in Coral Gables and a pet tiger. He also didn't kill his wife, instead she ran away when Trask was placed in witness protection because he testified against the Cuban Mafia in 1996. Reese is suspicious when he hears Finch tell him all these details. He doubts that there even is a Machine but rather that Finch is really behind all of it. Carter follows Derek and Dalton to a restaurant. Derek draws a gun on Dalton but Carter quickly steps forward and disarms him. As she handcuffs him, Finch calls and tells her that's what they do. At night, Ingram and Finch share a bottle of champagne in their office and toast to their success in developing the Machine. When Ingram asks how the Machine came up with the number, Finch reveals that 18 gas station receipts from the same gas station came up. There was an SUV present two hours prior during three of the visits which was registered to the wife of a Turkish oil executive who had paid for plane tickets used by an Iranian suspect in the bombing of a Jewish community center in Buenos Aires in 1994. Ingram notes that the Machine's ability is terrifying, but Finch assures him that once he is done, the Machine's operating system will be so well encrypted that nothing can crack it. Finch is convinced that the government would abuse the Machine if they could access it, and reveals that Weeks has been trying to hack into the Machine through the NSA feeds. Finch vows to make sure that no one else gets hold of the Machine, and that it was the one that warned him about Weeks. As they leave for the night, Ingram comments that Finch talks about the Machine as if it were alive. Somewhere in the Machine's programming, a potential threat involving Nathan Ingram is detected.}} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 1 Episode Summaries